An Unexpected Surprise
by kmfc17
Summary: Elizabeth finds out she's pregnant and is determined that this time around it will be different. How will this affect the lives of the residents of PC. Read and find out. And if you like please review. I love reviews
1. Chapter 1

_**Well the muse hit me and I decided to start another Liason story. It will be a little AU because I haven't really been following GH considering how crappy it has been. But it starts from the moment Elizabeth finds out she's pregnant and takes a life of its own from there on. I hope everyone likes the beginning. Like always I don't own any of the characters, I just use them for my enjoyment. Thanks for reading, enjoy.**_

* * *

Pregnant. The test was very clear, and yet she didn't want it to be true but knew it was. Actually she knew even before she took the test. Her body had been telling her for the past weeks she was just trying to ignore it. She was once again pregnant. She didn't regret being pregnant and never even thought about terminating her pregnancy, both her children were a blessing in her life and she already loved this baby growing inside her, but the situation still made her mad. She was once again alone and pregnant.

Why hadn't she moved away from Port Charlotte before? It would have saved her all this trouble, but she knew why she hadn't moved and never would. She had too many ties to this place, good and bad, but strong ties nonetheless and she couldn't think of living anywhere but right where she was.

She quickly looked at her watch and realized she had gone over her break during her musings. She stuffed the pregnancy test in her purse, left the bathroom stall she was currently in, washed her face and set out to finish her shift in the best mood possible. She didn't quite know how everything would go, but she did know one thing, this time around she was going to do things right. She wouldn't accept excuses and she would not be pushed around to do other people's bidding. As soon as her shift ended she was going to tell him they were going to have a child and screw everyone else.

With those thoughts in mind she returned to the nurses' station and picked up her patients charts. The rest of the day was so hectic that she didn't have time to think about the pregnancy anymore until she was in the locker room grabbing the keys to her car. She had a moment of doubt but it was fleeing and didn't change her decision. She jumped in her car and took the familiar drive. Once there she sat at the car for a while, gathering the courage for what she was about to do. Ten minutes later she was as ready as she was going to be. She got out of her car, got to his door and knocked. She waited a couple of minutes with no response and was almost leaving when he opened the door.

She could tell by his face that he was sleeping and also surprise at seeing her.

"Elizabeth, what are you doing here? Is something wrong?"

"I need to talk to you. Can I come in?"

"Of course. Come in." He moves aside to let me in. I sat on the sofa trying to show a calmness I didn't feel. He closed the door behind me and joined me in the living room. "What's going on?"

"There's really no easy way to say this, so I'll just come out and say it. I am pregnant." There was a pause; I wanted to see his reaction. He was serious but I could see his demeanor changed. I used all the courage I had left and finished what I had come here to do. "It's your baby Jason."

* * *

_**Well, did you like it? Do you want me to continue? Please take a moment to review and let me know. I will be very, very happy with any reviews, even if it is to criticize, those are always welcome too. Once again, thanks for reading.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Here is the next chapter. I am deeply grateful for all the reviews. To answer a question yes this is after Jake's second kidnapping. I hope everyone likes this chapter. I am already writing the third chapter. So please review, it'll help me get inspired. Thanks and enjoy.**_

* * *

Jason was speechless to say the least. When he opened the door and he saw Elizabeth he expected anything but the news she just shared.

"I know it's shocking. Believe me I'm still trying to come to terms with it but it is true and I wanted you to know."

"Are you sure?"

"Am I sure that I'm pregnant or am I sure that it's yours?"

"Elizabeth I didn't mean …"

"Yes you did mean to Jason. I know everyone in Port Charles knows about me and Nikolas and Lucky, or at least they think they know what's going on."

"Elizabeth you can do with your life whatever you want. I'm not doubting you. I am sorry; it's just a lot to take in."

"I know it's a lot. I am sorry to trouble you. I just didn't want to make the same mistake I did before. I needed you to know before anyone else. I need to pick up the kids from my grandmothers."

"Hold on. You come and tell me you're pregnant and then just leave like nothing. I need to know what you're going to do. What do you want me to do?"

"I am going to have this baby. I don't know what you're going to do and I don't want you to do anything, I just wanted to be upfront with you."

"Elizabeth you know my life hasn't changed, the danger .."

"I know the danger speech. Don't worry. Like I said I'm not expecting anything. I just wanted to be at peace with my conscience. I have taken care of Cam and Jake by myself and I am fully capable of doing it with this new baby as well. When they ask who is the father I'll just say a stranger who I had a one night stand with. Everyone already thinks I am a whore so it won't make any difference."

She had expected him to stop her from leaving, to say something but he didn't. So she left with her head high, and willing herself to contain the tears threatening to leave her eyes. She made the drive to her grandmother's in a daze, once there she made excuses that she was tired, picked up Cam and Jake and headed home. Once there she forgot about the current problem and enjoyed the time with her two boys. She always enjoyed given them a bath and watching them play. It made her realize that all the sacrifices were worth it.

After putting the boys to bed she drew a bath for herself and allowed her body to relax in the hot water. She closed her eyes and she must have fallen asleep because when she opened her eyes she almost had a heart attack because Jason was kneeling in the top next to her.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you."

"Why don't you knock on doors like regular people?"

"I knocked but you didn't answer."

"So you just decided to break into my house and give me a heart attack?"

"Like I said I'm sorry. But I needed to speak to you and I couldn't wait."

"Ok, wait for me downstairs. I'll get dress and then we can talk."

"It's not like I haven't seen you naked but ok, I'll wait downstairs."

She felt his eyes on her for a few more seconds, and then he got up and left the bathroom. After taking a few minutes to gather herself, she got out, put a robe on and headed for the living room when she found Jason standing by the window with a stern look on his face.

"Say what you need to say and then leave. I need to get up early tomorrow."

"You can't just come to my house, tell me you're pregnant and then leave."

"You didn't try to stop me, so I didn't see a reason to stay."

He was no longer standing by the window but a few inches away from her. His hand came up to her chin and he moved her face so that she was looking at him.

"Listen to me, you are not a whore. Don't ever repeat that to me or to anyone else." She tried to move her face away but he wouldn't let her. "I don't care what anyone says and neither should you."

"I don't care, but I know they are saying it."

"You shouldn't listen to what people say." She nodded, no longer able to contain her tears. He hated how he always got her to lower her defenses. He pulled her close to his chest. "When did you find out?"

"This afternoon, I took a home pregnancy test." She answered him without leaving the comfort of his arms. "I suspected it for a while but needed confirmation."

"Shouldn't you go to a doctor to make sure it's okay?"

"Tomorrow I am going to see Dr. Lee. I just wanted to tell you before you heard it from anyone else. I really don't expect you to do anything. I just didn't want to feel as bad as I did when I hid the truth about Jake to you."

"I won't tell you about the dangers of my life because you already know them. I just need a couple of weeks. Give me a couple of weeks to figure out how to handle this. Can you give me that time?"

"You can take all the time in the world Jason. In the end I'm the one that's carrying this baby."

"Like I said I just need a couple of weeks. I'll come see you." I felt him kiss the top of my head, and I know he's ready to leave. And I already feel the emptiness of his absence. "Do you mind if I see the boys before I go?"

"Don't wake them."

He heads up the stairs and is back within five minutes. He turns the knob on the door but looks back at me before leaving. "Remember what I said. I'll come to you. Take care." And he closes the door behind him, leaving me alone and once again without knowing what's going to happen next.

One week goes by, and two and three and my life is now more hectic than ever. So every night when I get home the only thing I want to do is sleep, but of course I need to take care of my two little devils first. So while I run after Jake to get him to take a bath the doorbell rings.

"Hold on I'm coming." She opens the door and her expression immediately changes when she finds both Lucky and Nikolas at the other side of the door.

"Elizabeth we need to speak to you." Of course Nikolas is the first one to speak.

"We demand you tell us who's the father of your baby, and if you're not sure we can always do a paternity test like last time." Leave it to Lucky to bring up Jake's paternity at this very instant.

"Both of you need to leave. I told you on several occasions that I didn't want to see either of you again, and I also told you that this is my baby, and neither one of you is the father."

"I know you are lying to us. Tell us is it Lucky's or mine?"

"I told you that.."

"Stop lying. Remember you are the one who decided to play the whore with both of us while you pretended to wanting to marry me. So just come out and say it, if you are hoping by hiding the truth you'll get something out of us you are very wrong."

In that instant she hated Lucky with all her heart. She knew what she had done was wrong, but he didn't seem to remember everything he did to her. Where had that sweet boy gone and who was this Lucky in front of her. "You have no right to come here and insult me. Leave my house now or I will call the police."

"Oh, please I am the police, and it's not like it's a secret to the whole town that you are whore who is once again pregnant with a bastard."

She was about to slap Lucky but he was already on the floor after being knocked down by Jason.

"You speak to her like that ever again and I will make sure you never speak again." Jason didn't even look at Nikolas; he moved towards Elizabeth and stood beside her. "You okay?"She just nodded. "I want you both lo leave and don't come back."

Lucky was now standing up, and Nikolas decides to defend his brother. "You're the one who needs to leave Jason. We have something to settle with Elizabeth. This is none of your business."

"That's where you're wrong Cassidine."

"Of course her knight in shining armor was going to come to the rescue." Said Lucky who was now up and cleaning the blood of his mouth. "Well Morgan let me fill you in. Little Ms. Webber is pregnant and we are here to find out who's baby is it. You know with her sleeping with both of us at the same time there's some doubt. I am sure you remember what that's like."

"Lucky just leave."

"Not before you tell us who the father of your baby is." Said Nick who was as mad as Lucky.

She was going to tell them to leave and that it wasn't their baby but Jason spoke before she could surprising them all. "It's my baby."

* * *

_**Well what did you guys think? Did you like it, hate it? Take a moment to review and let me know. Also I do take suggestions so if there is something you want to see happen in the story I'll try to incorporate it if I can. Thanks again for reading, and please REVIEW.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**I am so happy because I have been getting so many reviews. Thank you so much. Here is the next chapter. It's not as exciting as the last one, but it needed to be written. To answer one review, yes I will write in a flash back to the when the baby was concieved and how Elizabeth is so sure that it's Jason's. Hope you like this chapter, red and enjoy.**_

* * *

If the situation wasn't so serious Elizabeth could have laughed at the Lucky's and Nickolas' expressions. But then again her face must have shown a similar reaction. The last thing she expected was for Jason to admit he was the father of her unborn baby.

Nikolas turned around and left without saying a word.

"Are you sure about that Morgan? You really shouldn't just believe her word look what happened with Jake."

"Spencer if you don't leave this house this instant you will regret it."

"Making threats? Did you forget that I'm a cop. I could arrest you right now."

"Because you are a cop I gave you a warning. Now leave before I lose my patience."

"I don't follow your orders Morgan."

Jason didn't even let him finish the sentence before once again punching him. "I warned you." And immediately pressed Elizabeth inside and closed the door behind them.

Elizabeth was waiting for Lucky to start knocking on the door and make a scene but after a couple of minutes of silence she realized he must have left, and now without Lucky or Nikolas there she was a bit shy about looking at Jason in the eyes after what just happened. Luckily Cameron chose that moment to come running down the stairs.

"Mommy Jake doesn't want to take a bath."

"Oh this Jake. Come on Cam, you'll see how fast well get him to take a bath." She grabbed Cameron by his little hand and started going up the stairs. "It shouldn't take long." She said to Jason giving him a small glance.

"Do you need any help?"

"It's okay. He just likes it when Mommy gives him the attention, once he gets in the tub then he doesn't want to get out."

Half an hour later both Cameron and Jake were sleeping and she was able to go back downstairs. She was tired and would have loved to take a bath herself but she needed to know what Jason intended to do.

He saw her coming down the stairs and immediately ended the phone call he was making. "Are the boys asleep?"

"Yeah, they shouldn't wake up anymore until tomorrow."

"How are you?"

She sat in the sofa and he followed her. "Oh you know, tired and cranky but otherwise okay."

"How about the baby?"

Her hand went to her little bump as soon as he mentioned the baby. "Fine, growing and making me throw up every morning."

"Did you go see the doctor?"

"Yes, she said everything was good. The baby's growing like it's supposed to. I have another check up in two weeks."

"That's good. I am glad."

She was getting frustrated with this talk so she decided to take the bull by its horns. "Jason you asked me for a couple of weeks and I said ok. Now you're back so let's just go to the point."

"You're right. Elizabeth when you went to my house and told me you were pregnant I was shocked, scared and happy. I hate not having been a part of Jake's life." As soon as he finished the sentence she was going to talk, but he place his finger by her mouth. "I know that is mostly my fault and by my choice but I don't want it to happen again."

"What does that mean exactly?"

"It means I want to be a part of my children's life. It means I don't care if everyone knows because I want to be able to spend time with Cam, Jake and this new baby. I want to be able to enjoy their innocence and love."

She was now crying with no reason. "You don't know how long I've been waiting to hear you say those words. Ever since I first found out about Jake I dreamed of this day."

He was once again by her side. This time closer and with his hands by her shoulders. "You know this won't be an easy road right?"

"I don't care."

"There's going to be a lot of changes in your life and I want to make sure you realize that."

"I told you I don't care. How about you? Are you ready for the changes in your life?"

"When I came to you three weeks ago and asked for time I had already decided what I was going to do. I just needed to make sure things were in place before everyone found out."

"What things?"

"Security being one of them. Some people are going to come tomorrow and install several security measures around the house."

"Okay, I have no problem with that."

"Also, I have personally hired your security guards. I know it will take time to get used to them, but it is necessary, at least for now. The same thing goes for the boys."

"I think it's a bit excessive but okay, as long as they don't interfere with our lives."

"They won't unless there's trouble. There are more things but we'll discuss them as the days go by. Now we have to speak about us."

"What about us?" She was dying to say she wanted him with her but it was his turn to go first, it was his turn to feel the fear of not knowing her answer.

"I want to be with you. Not just as the father of your children, I want to share your bed, your house and your life. Elizabeth I haven't stopped loving you, and if you still love me I want you to marry me."

She tried to look away but he wouldn't let her. Tears of happiness fell from her eyes. She wanted to tell him yes, that she loved him and would marry him but there was a knot in her throat that didn't allow her to speak so she just nodded her head eagerly.

He understood her answer and kissed her. He had wanted to kiss her for so long, so he let everything in that kiss. It was full of love, passion, fear, and need. It was exactly what they both needed.

They both forgot about everything except their love and enjoyed their much awaited moment together. Tomorrow would be another day. The day where all of Port Charlotte found out that Jason Morgan and Elizabeth Webber were going to get married and not only did they have a son, but were already expecting another child.

* * *

Did you like it? Hate it? Please take a moment to review and let me know. Also, who would you like for them to confront first, Carly or Sam? Let me know and that way I'll know what to write next.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Like always I want to thank you all for reading and especially for taking the time to review. I read all the reviews and there was a tie, four people wanted Sam to be confronted first and 4 people wanted Carly to be confronted first. So I went for a tie breaker with my sister and here is the result. However, for those who lost the vote, don't be sad, the next confrotnation will be soon enought as you will discover. Anyways, no more babbling, read and enjoy._**

* * *

The day had started like any other, she got the kids up, fed and ready for day care before 8a.m. and they were all heading out the door by 8:25a.m., and while this was the same routine they went through every morning, this morning Elizabeth felt different. She had woken up smiling and couldn't stop. Today was the start of her new life. The night before Jason and her had been so tired that as soon as they laid down in her bed they both fell asleep in each other's arms. He had gotten up really early, said he had some things to take off and promised her to go by the hospital to see her later.

As soon as she dropped the kids off at day care she rushed to the locker room, dropped off her purse and went to work. She didn't even think about Jason or the changes occurring in her life until much later that afternoon because there had been a bus crash and she had been busy with patients all day long.

It wasn't until around two o'clock when her new life came crashing right in her face in the form of Carly.

"Well you probably feel really good about yourself muffin. You finally got Jason."

Even though she already knew where this was coming from she played innocent. "Carly I'm really busy so just leave me alone."

But of course that didn't stop Carly, she moved around the nurse's desk so that she was right in front of Elizabeth. "Oh no you don't. You think you can ignore me? Think again. First of all I am sure your little parade is not going to last long. As soon as a paternity test is done Jason will realize he's not the father of the kid. Heck go hook Lucky or Nikolas, they were both your lovers after all."

"Carly I am really not in the mood to have this discussion with you now." She tried to move away. She hated these kinds of scenes in the hospital, and now everyone was starting to stare and of course listen to everything that was being said.

"I don't care if you're in the mood or not but you will listen to me. Jason might be blind to your little charade but I am not. I know perfectly well that you have been after him, his money and his position for a very long time. First you keep him away from his son and now you want him to take care of you new bastard."

Elizabeth didn't know what she had done until it was done. She slapped Carly, hard and without any warning. "You don't talk about my children. You don't call my baby a bastard."

Carly was stunned for a moment, but then she reacted and moved her hand to return the slap when something or rather someone stopped her. She turned around to see Jason, holding her arm and looking pissed.

"Carly don't you dare touch her."

"Jase she hit me."

Elizabeth had to laugh; of course Carly would make herself the victim. Well she didn't care she was too mad to care. "And I would do it again. No one talks about my children, you hear me, no one."

Jason let go of Carly's hand when he was sure she wasn't going to strike Elizabeth, but for reassurance he got in front of Carly, forming a human barrier between her and Elizabeth. "When I spoke to you this morning I was very clear."

"Jase don't you see that she's using you. She's kept up at arm's length from Jake and now all of the sudden she's okay with you being around? Come on Jase, something's going on. She must be needing money. Probably neither Lucky nor Nikolas wants to be responsible for that child she's going to have and somehow she's found a way to trick you into thinking is yours."

Elizabeth had enough, she didn't care that Jason's hand was pressed to her elbow telling her to stand down. She wouldn't just let him answer to Carly when the little witch was insulting her in the middle of her work place. "I am not you Carly. I can take care of my children on my own; I don't go around marrying men who have money or connections because I can't handle being alone. I am not you."

"You are right. You are not me. You're just a little pathetic woman who has a victim complex and likes to use men and dispose of them whenever you like. Well I am not going to let you do that to Jason."

"Carly stop. You're not in charge of my life. Elizabeth is the mother of my children and I will not have you insult her. I told you already that you either respect her or I want you out of my life. I will not tolerate these kind of scenes anymore."

"You are blind Jason. You are picking her over me."

"Yes I am. She is the mother of my children, she's the woman I love and she's my future wife so yes. I am picking her over you, and I will pick her over anyone."

Elizabeth was kind of in shock. Jason the man who was so reserved and so hard to get things out of had just announced in the middle of the hospital that he loved her, that he was the father of her children and that they were going to marry. Well no need to tell anyone else, by the end of the day everyone in Port Charles would know everything.

Carly seemed just as stunned because she didn't utter another word. There was however a gasp in the room. Both he and Jason turned around to see the person responsible for the sound amongst the silence that had taken over the place.

It was easy enough for Elizabeth to find the person. "Sam."

* * *

_**Well, what did you guys think? Did you like it? I hope you did. Please take a minute to review, I love getting reviews and they help me to get inspire. Thanks for reading.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_I am sorry for the really big delay, but the muse left me. However, I am back and ready to write this tory to the end. I do hope you are still interested in reading it. Like always none of the characters are mine. I am merely using them for fun. I hope you guys like the chapter._**

* * *

"What does that mean?" Said an angry looking Sam while walking towards the three of them. Great, first Carly and now Sam. Today was definitely not Elizabeth's day. "Tell me what this means Jason?"

"Exactly what you heard." Jason answered her very calmly.

"I suspected you still had feelings for her when you kept turning down all my attempts at restarting our relationship, I just didn't imagine you were still involved with her. Why would you lie to me?"

Elizabeth didn't listen to the beginning of Jason's answer because she didn't really care, she realized that Jason never got back with Sam and that filled her with immense happiness.

"… So you see I didn't really need to inform you of my private business."

"You know I love you, and you know you'll never be happy with her. She doesn't understand you or your life like I do."

"Sam, this is none of your business and if this is going to be a problem then we won't even work together anymore."

"You can't just cut me out of your life because of her!"

"Welcome to the club." Said a grumpy Carly.

"I want you both to understand that Elizabeth is in my life to stay, and I don't care about either of your opinions."

"Neither do I." Elizabeth felt the need to let both women know that their ill meant words wouldn't change her mind about being with Jason.

"Of course you don't care. You just care about having Jason in your hands. Lucky was right you are a little slut."

Elizabeth thought of herself as a calm and nonviolent person, and that was the main reason why instead of hitting Sam like she deserved she just turned around, grabbed the chart she had put on the desk before and started walking away from the drama scene, she was sure Jason could handle them. But she didn't go far before she was pulled by her hair so hard that she starting falling backwards. She was suddenly dizzy and thought for sure she would end up on the floor with a bump on her head but instead she was caught by strong arms, Jason's arms.

"Are you okay?" He asked her with worries in his eyes.

"I am fine. Just got a little dizzy." He had already helped her into a standing position but hadn't let go of her completely afraid that she would fall.

"Maybe you should go home."

"Jason I'm okay. I get dizzy all the time. However, it's not usually because someone pulls my hair." She said making a point with Carly who was still standing beside them.

"Don't look at me muffing. I didn't touch you." She said and then thankfully left.

"It was Sam, and she know better which I am sure is why as soon as she saw you falling she ran. But don't worry I will deal with her." Jason said very seriously, now the worry in his eyes had transformed into anger and Elizabeth couldn't blame him. "Are you sure you're okay? I can have Andre take you home."

"Andre?"

"Your guard." He looked at a guy in plain clothes who was standing close by. "I was going to introduce you to him later."

She nodded towards the man, and he nodded back. He had apparently been following already and she hadn't noticed so she was okay with him as her guard. Still, she wasn't going home. "I told you I am fine. Don't worry. I have patients to see. We'll talk later okay?"

"If you're sure."

"I am. I would go crazy at home."

"Okay. Call me when you're done and I'll come pick you up."

"Sounds like a plan." She once again picked up the dropped chart and started walking away when he called her name.

"Elizabeth!"

She looked back and if she hadn't been already in love with him, looking at his face in that moment would have made her fall desperately in love with this man. He didn't say anything but his eyes were screaming with emotion. They stared at each other for a moment before she turned away, going to work with a smile on her face.

The rest of the day went by fast. It seemed like people were driving like crazy because there were four more accident victims who came in. She scrubbed in two surgeries, one with Patrick, and one with Robin, and by the end of those she was beat and ready to go home. She went to the locker room, called Jason and started getting ready to go home when Robin came in.

"Oh my god Elizabeth, I have been meaning to speak to you all day but we just didn't stop."

"Yeah it's been one of those days."

"Well, it looks like it was a big day for you. Everyone in the hospital is talking about this morning with Carly, Jason, and Sam."

"Yeah, I figured they would."

"I don't want to intrude and I am sure whenever you are ready you'll tell me what's going on. I just wanted to make sure you're okay."

"Thanks Robin I'm fine." She was glad to still have someone like Robin as her friend. "And you're right I'll tell you what's happening. But not tonight. Tonight all I want is to go home and sleep."

"Yeah, I remember when I was pregnant with Emma I used to think my bed was heaven."

"That's how I feel. Goodnight Robin." She grabbed her purse and walked out of the locker room. Not waiting for her friend's response.

When she approached the elevator Andre approached her. "Mrs. Webber, Mr. Morgan is waiting for you downstairs."

"Thank you Andre. I just have to get the kids from daycare first."

"That has already been taken care of."

Elizabeth wanted to know who picked them up, where were they. But she didn't really feel like asking, she trusted Jason to take care of her children, so she just nodded and got into the elevator followed by Adre who took care of touching the garage button.

When the doors of the elevator opened and she stepped out all the frustration of the past weeks, the worries and all the bad things that had happened to her faded from her mind, because there was Jason, with Jake in his arms and Cameron holding his hand, all three with a smile on their faces. Her family.

* * *

**_What did you think? Did you like it? Please take a moment to review. I am alreary working in the next chapter and the more reviews I get the more inspired I will be. Thanks for reading an REVIEW._**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you so much for all the reviews. I love reading each and every one of them. Here is the next chapter. I like this one a lot and I hope you guys like it too. Please enjoy.  
**

On their way home the kids wouldn't stop talking about how Jason took them to Kelly's and they had cookies for dessert. How they talked about his motorcycle and maybe going on a ride with him and about every single detail of their conversation. She smiled and barely uttered a word other than 'really' and 'that's great'. She really was tired and even though she loved her kids all their excitement was tiring her more. Sooner than she thought they were home.

"Guys since you already had dinner go upstairs and I'll be there in a second for your baths." 'Okay mommy' was the response from both of them as they hurried up the stairs laughing and playing with each other. "Just make yourself comfortable I'll give them a bath and get them into bed."

"I'll do it. I'll give them a bath, get them into bed and then we can talk about today okay?"

"You're sure? They can be a bit of a hassle."

"I can handle them. Don't worry."

"Okay."

He gave her a sweet by quick kiss and they went up the stairs as well, leaving her alone in the leaving room with the taste of his lips on her. She laid down on the couch and as she touched her lips the memories of their last night came back like a fast train.

_It happened three and a half months ago. It was one of the few nights when her grandmother offered to take the kids for the night. It didn't happen often so she used the time to get away from Nikolas, Lucky and everyone else. She left her car at the hospital parking lot and took a taxi to Jakes. Once there she ordered a bottle of tequila and sat in the corner booth with her back to everyone else, not that there were a lot of people. _

_She sat and drank, not a lot because that's just not her anyways, the only purpose of getting the whole bottle was saving having to get up, but she had only drank two shots of tequila, her mind however, seemed to never stop thinking about everything happening around her and to her. She was deep in thought when a sudden commotion made her look back; it felt like the place was falling apart. But that wasn't the case; it was just two guys going at it. She was about to turn her head back to her bottle when she realized one of the men was Jason. So she watched as he hit the other guy, a biker by the looks of him, again and again, smashing him against things at the moment. _

_Several men were cheering them on while Jake was trying to end the fight. The man was strong built, but still he didn't have a chance with Jason. After a couple more punches the man was on the floor with Jason on top of him still hitting him. Jake looked at her and in his eyes she saw his silent plea. She really didn't want to get involved but she was afraid Jason would kill the man. So she got up and slowly approached the enraged man. She had but to put a hand on his shoulder and say his name. He immediately stopped hitting the now unconscious guy. _

"_Fight's over. Everyone back to their business." Yelled Jake and everyone started dispersing around the bar. Two other guys, apparently friends of the unconscious man picked him up and left with him. _

_Right after those guys were out of sight Jason too stomped out the door without even looking at her and it made her mad, so she ran after him and barely caught him before he rode out in his motorcycle._

"_What the hell was that?" She wasn't really mad at him but his presence made the perfect excuse to let the anger she had been holding out._

"_None of your business." _

"_I think it is my business when I have to stop you from killing a man." He too sounded angry, very angry but she didn't care. She had never been afraid of Jason and today wouldn't be an exception._

"_I told you already none of your business. I didn't ask you to stop me anyways. I didn't call you, just like we agreed to remember?"_

"_That has nothing to do with right now. I was just trying to help. But you know what, screw you! That's the last time I try to help you. Go to hell."_

_He got up from his motorcycle and walked to her with purpose. "I am in hell. I have been in hell ever since you told me to never look for you or my son ever again."_

"_Jason, I am sorry, I…"_

"_And if you want to know why I was hitting that bastard like I was I'll tell you. It was because of you."_

"_Me?"_

"_Yes, apparently he was paying a visit to a jail cell when he heard officer Spencer talking about the whore he's been sleeping with. He saw a picture and started describing you to his sick friends, and believe me his description was not one to be proud of, so I hit him. I hit him to shut him up. And I should have shut him up permanently so he wouldn't dare say his name with his dirty mouth."_

_Elizabeth had known what everyone around town was saying about her, and it hurt, of course it did. But she just ignored them and kept walking. Partly because she didn't want to show weakness in front of any of them and partly because she knew she deserved some of those comments. "You should have just ignored him. It's not worth it you going to jail."_

_He moved away and laughed, but it wasn't the laugh she loved to hear coming from him. It was a bitter and angry laugh._

"_I can't, I can't ignore him or anyone else who dares speak about you. I don't care what or why you do whatever you do but I can't allow them to talk about you."_

"_Jason people talk and there's nothing anyone can do about it."_

"_I can and I will. I will beat whoever dares speak about you. Whether you like it or not."_

"_No, don't do that. Just ignore them. Act like they are speaking of someone you don't know."_

_He closed the gap between them in a second, grabbed her by her shoulder and spoke to her in a bare whisper. "I can't ignore them. I can't pretend I don't know you because I love you. You are in my mind every minute and I as much as I have tried I can't get you out of my heart and I never will."_

_She was speechless. The intensity of his words, his eyes, and his hold on her had her mesmerized and unable to move or speak so she just stared at him enjoying his closeness._

_After what felt like an eternity he broke the hold on her and starting walking to his bike. She immediately felt the emptiness without him and without thinking started walking after him. Without a word they both got on the bike. It was only when he turned it on that the silence was broken._

"_Are you sure?"_

"_I am not sure of anything but that I love you so much it hurts. Please just make me forget that I have to continue living without you."_

_And they rode away, allowing the darkness of the night cover their tracks. The next morning when she woke up he was already gone._

**What did you think? Did you guys like it? I hope you did because I loved the chapter. However, good times won't last long since next chapter we see some trouble for them. I am already writing it and will post soon. But please don't forget to review. I get more inspired with reviews. **


	7. Chapter 7

**_Thanks for reading, more thanks for reviewing. Here is the next chapter. Enjoy._  
**

* * *

Jason had finished putting the boys to sleep and was ready to speak to Elizabeth about the little incident in the hospital that morning but he found her asleep in the sofa and couldn't bear waking her so he stood in a corner and watched her sleep. He was still getting used to the idea of being a dad again.

That night when Elizabeth went to his apartment to tell him she was pregnant his world got turned upside down. And even though he was scared as hell for all of them he was determined to make things right this time since the beginning. He spoke to Sonny and made it very clear that he would only be involved in things related to the business and not any of his dramas. He spoke to Carly about respecting Elizabeth, but it was obvious he was going to have to speak to her again. And Sam, well that was something else that he would deal with, and with definite results.

At times, when he actually stopped to think about everything going on he thought about backing away, not putting Elizabeth and the kids in danger, but then whenever he was with them those doubts evaporate and all he had left with is a sense of being where he belongs. That afternoon when he went to pick up Cameron and Jake at day care he was nicely surprised when the daycare teacher informed him they wouldn't have to obtain verbal authorization from Elizabeth for him to pick up the kids because he was already down as an authorized person. It was nice knowing that even when they weren't seeing each other she still had him in a little place in her life.

Spending that afternoon with Jake and Cameron was incredible. They had both grown a lot since the last time he had spent time with them. Cameron was a very happy and outspoken kid. He still loved cookies. Jake was more quiet, at times during their dinner he was just observing everything around them, and Jason felt happy, because he saw a little bit of himself in his son. He didn't plan to eat, but at Jake's and Cameron's insistence he did, and he found himself laughing like he hadn't in months.

He went back to looking at Elizabeth only to find her looking at him. "How long have you been awake?"

"Not long. Why are you standing in a corner?"

"Just thinking."

"About?"

"Everything." He went to sit beside her in the couch. "I am sorry about this morning."

"It's okay. I don't let them get to me."

"I am still sorry. I will have another serious conversation with Carly and believe me she won't be bothering you again. And Sam I'll take care of tomorrow. She won't even dare come near you."

"Okay."

"How was the rest of your day? I heard there were several car accidents."

"It was so busy, all day running around. I am so tired. I just want to go to sleep for a week."

"You need to eat though."

"I am really not that hungry."

"You'll still eat." He went into the kitchen and came back with a bag from Kelly's.

"You know I hadn't really thought about eating but this smells really good."

Jason watched as she opened the take out box and started eating without even uttering a word.

She started giggling a little bit. "Oh my god, I'm sorry, this must be for both of us and here I am just stuffing my face with the food."

"Nah, it's just for you. I ate with the kids."

"If you say so. You know I am really hungry and hadn't even noticed."

She kept eating while Jason observed her. At that moment he felt at easy and very content, just having a nice evening in with his family. He was sure everything would be all right. Then the doorbell rang.

"I got it. You keep eating."

"Okay."

He walked the short distance to the door and was very surprised to find a uniformed officer with Nikolas by his side. Without even trying he knew his face expression had changed to show the hard core exterior he used in his daily business life.

The officer spoke first. "Good evening, is Mrs. Elizabeth Webber in?"

He didn't have time to respond when Elizabeth was by his side. "I am Elizabeth Webber."

"Mrs. Webber this is a court order to perform a paternity test on your unborn child."

Elizabeth took the paper and was going to open it but Jason took it from her hands. "What's the meaning of this?" He asked the officer but was really looking at Nikolas.

"Mr. Morgan this is a legal matter concerning Mrs. Webber." The officer took a clipboard and put it in front of Elizabeth. "Mrs. Webber please sign that you received the order. It needs to be executed within 48 hours. For more instructions just check the order."

Jason felt Elizabeth's questioning glance and nodded for her to sign. So she did and the office left. Leaving only Jason, Elizabeth and Nikolas.

Jason then focused his attention on Nikolas. "Nikolas what's the meaning of this?"

"It's very simple Morgan; I want a paternity test to be sure the kid isn't mine."

"Nikolas why are you doing this?" Elizabeth moved towards him. "I told you the truth, this is Jason's baby."

"I am sorry Elizabeth but I can't trust in your word."

"So you had to go and get a court order?"

Jason intervened, "don't worry about that, I'll have Diane take care of it. You won't have to do any test."

"It won't be that easy Morgan."

"No Jason, its okay I'll do it. I would have done it if you just asked Nikolas. You know I expected this from Lucky but not you. But I just to make something clear, once the result come back I want you out of my life forever."

"We'll wait for the results." And with that he left.

**

* * *

**

_**Hope you liked it. I am already writing the next chapter so it should be up in a day or two. Please take a moment to review. I love getting reviews. Thanks**_

**_REVIEW PLEASEEEEEEEEE_**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Thank you so much for all those wonderful reviews. I love hearing from all of you, and to all those concerned readers don't worry there won't be a paternity test switch, I also hate that storyline. Here is the next chapter. It's not that long, but I needed to stop it where I did. Read and enjoy.**_

_

* * *

_

Elizabeth was sitting outside the lab still finding it incredible that Nikolas would serve her with a court order instead of believing in her words. She expected this type of reaction from Lucky, but not Nikolas, which is why she wanted to confront him alone. Jason had offered to come with her but she refused, she really needed to set things straight and she would do it alone. So she waited outside the lab for Nikolas to finish so they could talk.

Ten minutes later he walked out. "We need to talk."

"I thought you wanted me out of your life? Are you trying to be on my good side because you know that baby is mine and the test will show it?"

"No, Nikolas, is because I know this baby isn't yours that I need to talk to you. Because I meant what I said, once those results come back I want you out of my life forever. And believe it or not, it hurts, because I always considered you a friend."

"A friend? Really, I don't think friends sleep with each other. If you only considered me a friend then why betray Lucky?"

"I didn't betray Lucky, not really."

"What do you mean?"

"We never slept together."

"Yeah right. I was there Elizabeth; we had a beautiful passionate night."

"No we didn't. Like I said Nikolas, I considered you a friend and for a few days I believed I could feel something more for you, and that's why I never told you this, but we didn't sleep together, nothing more than a few kisses happened that night."

"You're lying."

"I am not. You know we were drinking. You more than me. We started speaking about Lucky and believe me I was glad to be able to speak to someone about my life and my frustrations. Then we kissed, and kissed some more and moved to the bedroom, but suddenly I realized how wrong all of it was, you were my friend and it would be very low of me to use you like that."

"What are you talking about? We had sex I remember."

"No we didn't. By the time I realized how wrong it was and I stopped you were already asleep, I guess you drank a lot more than I thought because you were deep asleep, I tried to wake you but couldn't. So I just laid down besides you and fell asleep too."

"I can't believe this."

"Why do you think we were both dressed when we woke up?"

"No, you're lying to me. I remember."

"You imagined it Nikolas. I am telling you we never slept together."

"Then why the lies?"

"You woke up and talked about how beautiful it was between us, but how it couldn't happen again. So I didn't say anything. Yes that was my fault not correcting you and I am sorry. But it's the truth."

"Then why let it go so far. I told Lucky, you kept seeing me and listening to me when I spoke of my feelings. Why Elizabeth?"

"There is no excuse. I was lonely and I guess I was looking for an excuse to cancel my wedding with Lucky. I don't know. But you know I always told you we couldn't be together, I never lied about that."

"No, but you led me on. And you know what; I don't believe you because I know we did have sex."

"You will see when the results are ready that you are not the father of this baby, I really hope you believe what I said because it's the truth. Also stay away from me once this matter is resolved. I don't think we can be friends anymore."

"We'll see about all that Elizabeth. We'll see."

Elizabeth knew he was mad but she had been hiding the truth long enough. She should have corrected him that morning, or at least say the truth when everyone found out about hers and Nikolas' supposed relationship, but she thought deep down she was kind of glad because the scandal got her out of having to marry Lucky.

She hoped the results would be ready soon so she could prove to Nikolas and everyone else who had any doubts that Jason was her baby's father.

She put all those thoughts aside and headed to the locker room, her shift started in 20 minutes and she still needed to swing by day care to see Cam and Jake. Jason had offered to take the kids to day care since she needed to be in the hospital earlier to do the test, and she had accepted. If nothing else to keep him occupied while she spoke to Nikolas.

Once she dropped her purse in the locker she headed down to the third floor where the day care was located. Of course her guard was following her, but it really wasn't a bother since he wasn't really interfering in her daily life.

As soon as she walked into the day care and she looked at the teacher she knew something was wrong. The usual smile was gone from her face.

"Maria, where are the kids?"

* * *

_**So, what did you think? Did you like it? Please let me know by leaving me a review. It doesn't take long and it makes me very happy.**_

**_Please reviews._**

**_Thanks for reading._**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Thank you all who left me a review. I love them all. Here is the next chapter. Read and enjoy. Thanks**_

* * *

Samantha McCall had a purpose when she woke up that morning, convincing Jason to forgive her for the little incident with Elizabeth the day before at the hospital. She had acted out of the heat of the moment. She hated Elizabeth and would make sure she was very far away from Jason but she had to be intelligent, and a confrontation in front of Jason was not the way to handle the situation. She would pretend to be a friend and support Jason, just to be close to him and know when to strike and finally end the little romance he had going on with Elizabeth.

So with her plan clear in her mind she headed over to the Harbor Towers to apologize to Jason. As soon as she walked through the front desk and the security guards didn't stop her she knew there was still hope. If Jason really wanted her out of his life he wouldn't allow her open access to his house.

As soon as the elevator doors opened she knew Jason was in his penthouse, she could hear his voice. She was about to knock when she heard her name.

"I want you to start following her. She's not to be even close to Elizabeth or my kids."

He stopped talking and she figured he must be speaking to someone on the phone.

"Haven't had time this morning yet, but believe she won't step foot in this building again." "Yes, exactly. I want to make sure she's not an obstacle in my life." "I don't know how she'll react but if you have to then deal with her." "Perfect, call me once you have her in sight."

He stopped talking and she assumed the phone call had ended. She heard the elevator ding, and ran to the stairs. She didn't want anyone to see her. She was still processing what she heard. She couldn't believe Jason would have her dealt with. She had to think of a new plan, since he obviously wasn't going to let her be close.

She went down the stairs and out through the back door of the building to avoid seeing any of Jason's men. Hopped into her car and sped away, one thing she was sure of, she wasn't about to allow Jason and that little whore have a happily ever after.

Jason was in the middle of a meeting when his phone rang. He wasn't going to answer but as soon as he saw Elizabeth's name on the screen he got up and answered. "Hey." He walked away from the rest of the people, not wanting to mix his personal life with his professional one.

"Jason they're gone."

He started running then, towards his car. "Who's gone?" Deep down he knew.

"The kids, they're gone."

He could tell she was crying. "Where are you?"

"At the hospital."

"I'm on my way. I'll be there in ten minutes."

And ten minutes later he was pulling into General Hospital parking lot. He barely remembered the trip here, his mind occupied with all the possibilities of what could have happened to the kids. He ran out of the car and up the stairs to her floor. And there she was sitting in the lobby, her head down and covered by her hands. He sat beside her.

"I got here as soon as I could."

She threw herself in his arms and started crying. He hugged her tight, knowing she needed as much as he did. But only for a moment because they couldn't waste any time. "Elizabeth tell me what you know."

It took her a moment but she cleaned her tears away and started talking. "I did the blood test and afterwards went down to the daycare I just wanted to see the kids before starting my shift but Maria said they weren't there."

"How could she just let them leave?"

"She said shortly after you dropped them off a nurse came by, and said she needed to bring the kids to me because there had been an accident."

"And she just gave them to her?" Jason was mad, the incompetence was unacceptable.

"Yes."

"And the guards?" he asked looking around and not seeing them.

"Harvey was outside the daycare and the nurse went out the side door so he didn't find out until I went in and didn't find them."

He would deal with Harvey later; he had him on the kids all the time and this just wasn't acceptable. "Where's Andre?"

"He said they would go check the cameras and the hospital. I wanted to look but they said it would be better if I stayed here waiting for you."

"They were right." He took out his phone and dialed Andre. After a few minutes of getting updates he hanged up. "They've checked the whole hospital along with the security guards and nothing. The cameras were no help either since there are a lot of blind spots."

"Jason I want them with me."

"I know I want them here too. And I promise you I will find them."

"Why would anyone take them Jason? They are innocent kids."

Jason didn't want to say it but he knew why they would take them, because of him. "Elizabeth you know I'm going to put all my resources to finding them, but we have to make a decision."

"What?"

"Do you want me to notify the police or do you want me to handle it myself."

It took her a moment to answer. "I trust you, and whatever you decide I will agree. I just want you to promise me one thing."

"What?"

"You will tell me everything, no matter what."

"I promise." He didn't want to leave her but he had to get all his men moving. "I'll have Andre come back and take you to the house. I don't want you alone."

"I don't want to go home. I'll go crazy if I do. I'll stay and work my shift. Just please keep me updated."

She kissed her softly and for a second forgot their current problem. He looked into her eyes and could see how scared she was, and yet she was acting so strong. This was definitely the woman who stole his heart. "I love you." And with that he left, determined to find his sons.

"Are they still asleep?"

"Yes. They won't be waking up for a couple more hours."

"Perfect, hand me the phone." A minute later the ringing stopped.

"Morgan."

"Mr. Morgan. I have in my possession Cameron and Jacob, and I have a proposition for you."

* * *

_**Did you like it? Please review and let me know.**_

_**Reviews make my day.**_


End file.
